Famous' Secret
by fantastical writer
Summary: Famous has been hiding more than we thought. Keeping secrets realy isn't all fun and games.They can tear a person apart if they aren't careful. But Famous' secret is biger than anyone expected. Will his secret hurt the ones that he cares about? Please R
1. The deadly temptation

Hi, this is the first chapter of the story based on His Secret. The main character in this story is Famous; however, there will be a lot of other characters playing major roles. This story pretty much sticks to the story line on Megaman, but I changed some things around. I will use dub names in this fic. The story will have nebula in it, but it will kind of have things that were in stream of beast, like Famous sending dimensional areas, Rika crossfusing, them having jets when they crossfuse, as well as another evil force. Now for the disclaimer…I do not own Megaman/Rockman in any shape or form. 

Now on with the fic. (oh yea, there ages are different too.)

**His Secret**

**Chapter 1**

The deadly temptation

_20 minutes ago…_

"Mr. Famous, we need a dimensional area now!" Yelled a frantic 14 year old boy at the brown haired scientist through the PET screen.

"I know Lan, I'm going as fast as I can, but the roads are jammed." The scientist told the near panicking Lan.

"Please hur-." Started Lan, but the connection was cut by some force that Famous didn't see.

"Lan!" He yelled at the blank screen. "Damit," he swore under his breath.

_Use the gift. _Said a voice.

When Famous heard the voice, all the color in his face drained.

_Your friends are in danger, by the time you get to SciLab, they will probably be already dead._ The voice said again.

"NO!" Famous yelled out loud, "I will not do that, but still, the labs are only 15 minutes from here, that's that then."

He proceeded to unbuckle himself and opened the door of his car and stepped out side.

"Jack-in, Gateman, power-up!" He yelled pointing his PET at a port near the car's stearing wheel. "Gateman, bring the car to the labs when the traffic starts to move again."

"Yes sir." The navi replied.

_Present…_

"Hey watch it!" Yelled an annoyed scientist and Famous nearly knocked him over in hast to get to the DA control room.

'Nearly there' he thought.

_You should have used it…they are probably dead now because of you. _The voice said again.

Ignoring it for the time being, Famous picked up speed as he turned into the control room's hall. As he was running, he started to yell out to the room, "Get the DA ready now!"

Luckily the scientist in the room heard him, and had the generator online by the time that he got into the room.

"Where to sir?" One of the scientists asked him as he entered the room.

"Warehouse…number 12…ACDC docks." He replied trying to catch his breath.

_Why even bother? Even if some how they are still alive, what will happen next time? This gift was given to you for a reason. Use it._ The voice said.

"Why is the voice appearing again, why now of all times?" Famous meant to say to himself, but accidentally said it out loud. The scientist standing near him disregarded the comment, believing that he was just exhausted from his many mile run.

About 5 minutes later, they received a call from a very beaten up Lan saying that he and Chaud were alright, and that they would both appreciate it if the DAs weren't as late next time.

_I guess they did live, but I doubt they will if this happens again._

"Thank god that their safe." Famous said before he collapsed on the floor.

**To be continued… **

A/N: this is the first story that I have done. I will work as fast as I can on the next chapter, don't worry, the next one will have a lot of action in it. This one had to set the story after all. Quick note: when Famous hears the voice, first, he's not crazy, you will find out soon what I mean, and second, for those of you who are trying to figure out how the voice sounds… it sounds just like Famous. Also, for those of you who need detail, don't worry there will be LOTS of detail in the next chapter. Please review.


	2. Out of control

Ok, here's ch. 2… like I said, I'm going to make this a good one. Recap: Famous was going to Scilabs in order to send a DA (dimensional area) to Lan after getting a phone call. The highway was jammed and he was stuck just sitting there. He starts to here voices, gets the bright idea to run to the labs, gets there just in time, sends the DA, then collapses.

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN/ROCKMAN OR CAPCOM OR THESE CHARACTERS.**

**Famous' Secret**

**Chapter 2**

Out of Control

'Where am I, those voices, they sound familiar.'

"Famous can you here me? What happened to him?" Said a voice.

'Yuchiro.'

"We're not too sure, he came in here out of breath and was muttering something about a voice…he fainted just after Lan called." A scientist told Dr. Hikari.

"Yuchiro?" Mumbled Famous as he started to come too.

"Yes Famous, it's me. Are you alright?" Dr. Hikari asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, I must have just pushed myself too hard." Famous said sitting up. Famous was a young man, he was only 26. He was just about an inch shorter than Yuchiro. He had brown spiky hair. He wore an orange shirt that had a large red number 15 on it. He wore a white lab coat a brown fingerless gloves. The gloves had metal plates where the knuckles were, a new addition. He had a red spike belt that had his net navi Punk's emblem on it. He had green pants and orange sneakers. He also sported a small blue bag that he had going across his chest and back, until the bag part rested on his left hip. He kept lots of stuff in the bag, PETs, lots of keys, battle chips, and data disks. He also wore a pair of sunglasses, he never took them off, if it wasn't for Dr. H, Lan would have taken them off as soon as he was Famous unconscious.

"What were you doing? And what's this about a voice?" Dr. H asked.

"I ran to here straight from the highway." Famous said now taking in his surroundings. He was still in the DA control room. There were some other people other than the few scientists that were usually there. From where he was sitting he could see Yuchiro, Lan, and Chaud. Lan and Chaud had many cuts and bruises, and there clothes were cut in many places.

"Famous, what about the voice?" Dr. Hikari asked again. Yuchiro Hikari was known as one of the top scientists in the world. He had short, wavy brown hair, as well as brown eyes. When he wasn't over in the labs, he wore a tan long sleeved shirt with an orange stripe going up the middle, and had Megaman's emblem on the left side of his chest. He had brown pants as well as brown shoes. When he was over at the labs, he would wear a white lab coat over all this.

"Later!" Famous hissed low enough that only Yuchiro could hear.

"Famous, remember what happened last time?" Yuchiro asked.

"Not now Yuchiro." Famous said.

"Uh… Mr. Famous…we were able to get some information out of that darkloid." Lan said quietly.

"No need for formalities, and good. Anything that we could use?" Famous asked.

"Yes, we found out what they are planning to do with the dark chips." Chaud answered.

"Good, well discuss this tomorrow morning. You two go home for now." Famous ordered.

"Alright." Both teens said at the same time.

Famous and Yuchiro followed the boys down the hall until they came to the staff room.

"Good night." They all said to each other.

In the staff room, Famous and Yuchiro waited until the people inside left before they started to talk.

"So, you heard the voice again?" Dr. H said quietly and slowly.

"Yea, but this time it was much clearer, and the temptation was much stronger." Famous said.

"What did it say this time?"

"It mostly told me to use my power, and if I didn't use it, I wouldn't have been able to help Lan and Chaud."

"Oh, how do you feel now?"

"Fine, for the time being that is."

_The next day…_

"You foolish netsavors don't stand a chance against all of us." Barked Shademan.

"Yea well even though its two against six, we will still beat you!" Lan yelled back.

"Lucky us, you idiots brought along your own DA this time." Chaud teased.

"Unfortunately, were not here to destroy you, not right this minute at least." Said Sparkman.

"Oh, really, then what are you here for?" Lan asked.

"Hehehe, him!" Shademan yelled as he lunged toward Famous.

"Oh no." Famous said quietly backing up slowly. Then out of no where, Famous started to feel a blinding pain on his back. He yelled out in agony as the voice started to speak up again.

_You must use it now; it is your only hope of protecting yourself and your friends. You have perfect control of it, so why not use it?_

Famous yelled even louder as he finally gave into the voice's wish.

**To be continued… **

Ok, so I kind of lied, but it is still a good chapter. I will let you try to guess what will happen to Famous. Looks like Dr. H is in on this too. Wonder what the big secret is?


	3. A power unleashed

Hey, this capter 3 of Famous' Secret. This is a good chapter. Recap: Famous came too, Yuchiro seems to know about this voice because apparently it happened before, Shademan is attacking scilabs (I know that there is a plot hole in the 2nd chapter, but when Shademan attacks, it's at scilabs), and Famous gives into the temptation to use his "power". Discalmer: **I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN/ROCKMAN IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** So now on with the fic.

**Famous' Secret**

**Chapter 3**

A power unleashed

"Famous don't do it!" Yuchiro cried out, " think about your people, you made a promise to them remember!"

Shademan was preparing to attack, but before he could land a hit, he was thrown 20 feet back as a strong force started to form. A visible energy force started to form around Famous as he started to concentrate on his strength. He had stopped yelling in pain, and was now just standing there. Then a strong light started to form and every one had to shield their eyes from the light.

When the light had subsided, they could see Famous, but at the same time it wasn't Famous. The figure that stood before them had jet black hair that seemed to cling to his back. He wore no coat, it had been ripped off when the energy became more concentrated, he also wore no glasses, same thing. His eyes were emerald green and his pupils were slits. His canines were much longer and sharper, as well as his other teeth. His ears were longer and pointed. His arms had the same color black fur as his hair running down the top of his arm. His finger nails had changed into long razor sharp claws. His sneakers were shredded because claws had also formed out of his toe nails.(A/N: toe nails are creepy and all, but what kind of beast has only claws on its hands?) Lastly, a long jet black tail had formed. All together, his form represented that of a panther.

"I'll teach you pathetic darkloids a lesson that will end in your death!" Famous yelled at the horror struck darkloids. Famous dashed at them with inhuman speed, but before he even had a chanse to strike, all six of the darkloids logged out, wanting to report what they had just witnessed.

"Come back here and fight!" Famous yelled out after the darkloids logged out. Out of frustration, he started to slash out at one of the nearby walls.

"Famous, please calm down, don't give in to your instincts." Pleaded Yuchiro trying to calm his friend down.

As all of this was happening, Chaud and Lan had just been stainding there dumbstruck at what had just happened. Famous turned around to face Yuchiro.

"Don't worry, I'm much stronger than I was last time." He said softly.

"W-what just happened?" Blurted out Lan in a shaky voice.

"I guess I have no choice but to come clean to you two, now that you've seen it." Famous said sadly.

"Damm right you do." Retorted Chaud.

"Well, soon Regal will know as well." Yuchiro said quietly.

"Come on, you going to just stand there or are you going to tell us." Said Lan now getting annoyed, he was never one to be patient.

"Fine, sit down and I'll talk." Famous ordered.

They all sat down, and Famous began to tell his story.

"Where to begin? Well I should start by telling you that I'm not from Yumland. I'm actually from a group of islands know as the Renock islands. My people are not what you would call normal humans, as small children, we are introduced to two animals. We learn every thing from them, like their fighting styles, language, and other things. When we turn ten, we recive two tatoes that the animals that taught us eche into our skin. Well, I was never one to stay in place for too long. When I had turned ten and got my scares, I left the islands to travel to disstent countries. But before I left, I vowed that under no sercumstance that I would not use any of the things that I learned from my teachers. But that is easier said then done, as more time passes, and things that are important to you are threatened, the temptation becomes unbarable. And as a result, this happened. My two teachers were a panther named Minia, and a wolf name Razon." Famous explained.

"But what about…this?" Chaud tried to ask, trying not to sound offensive.

"The transformantion, well it's in out blood, when we form the bond with our animals, we gain the ability to take on their apperence." Famous explained.

"That's so cool!" Lan said excitedly.

"No, its not, because of me, my people are now in grave danger of being discovered. I fear I will have a new threat to worry about other than Nebula." Famous said sadly.

"Well, you wont be alone, we'll have your back the whole time." Yuchiro said.

"Agreed." Chaud said.

"Yea, this is going to be so cool." Lan said happily.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Wow. Pretty cool. Well I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as I can.


	4. A new threat

Hey, most of you have probably noticed that the third chapter had some miss-spelled words in it. Well I forgot to use spell check cuz I wasn't paying attention cuz I was talking to a friend when I was uploading the chapter. Sorry. Recap: ok, well Famous seems to have the ability to change into a half human half panther creature, as well as a half human half wolf, although we didn't see it, all the people from the Renock islands seem to be able to do it, the six darkloids got away with seeing what Famous can do, and now Famous is getting worried that Regal will try something. Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN/ROCKMAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR CAPCOM PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. **So now on with the fic.

**Famous' Secret**

**Chapter 4**

A new treat

_25 minutes ago… _

"You've go mail Famous." Said a red navi with an orange mohawk.

"Please open it Punk." Famous said in a tired voice. It was his day off. Yuchiro told him to take it because he hadn't gotten any sleep since the darkliod incident three days ago.

"It doesn't say who it's from though, should I still open it?" Punk asked.

"Here let me see it." Famous said. As he grabbed Punk's PET off the coffee table. He opened the letter, and for the second time that week all the color in his face drained.

"Dammit!" He swore loudly.

"What is it?" Punk asked now getting worried.

"Here read it." Famous said in a shaky voice.

Punk read the letter out loud so that Famous' other three netnavis were clued in on what was going on.

"Mr. Famous, you do not know me, but I know you quite well. Come to down town and jack all four of your navies into the street light on 45th street. You have until noon to do this. Or else I'll be paying your home town a little visit."

"Quick, what time is it?" Famous asked in a panicked voice.

"11:30 am." Gateman answered.

"Dammit." Famous swore again.

_Present time…_

"Famous what's wrong?" Kendoman asked.

"I don't know what streetlight the letter was talking about." Famous said as looked at about ten different streetlights on 45th street. With only five minutes to go, Famous was starting to get realy nervous.

"Only one of them has an active port." Gateman said while he was scanning the street for possible places to jack into.

"Were is it?" Famous said a little relived.

"It's the one on the other side of the street." Gateman answered.

"Alright." Said Famous as he crossed the street. "Ok, lets go, jack in… Gateman, Kendoman, Punk, Grindman, power up!"

Four inferred beams flew through the air and into the net port. People who were walking by had stopped as Famous pulled out his laptop so that he could see what was happening in the net.

"There's nothing here." Grindman said.

"Maybe not, but don't let your guards down." Famous ordered. A small crowd was starting to form around Famous; it consisted of mostly young netbattlers.

Then, four navis appeared out of nowhere. One of them was Purple with long wings. Famous recognized him as Larkman. The second one was shorter, with orange hair.  
Famous knew him as Starman. The third one was tall with large crystals sticking out of his body. His name was Freezeman. The last one looked a little like Freezeman, except he was shorter and had large spikes sticking out of him. His name was Neddleman.

"Not good." Said Grindman eyeing the darkloids.

"What do want with me?" Famous yelled into his computer at the four darkloids. The people standing around him started to tense up, feeling like something bad was going to happen.

"Hehehe, a fight of course." Said Larkman.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get!" Yelled Punk.

"All right, lets go guys, we can take these fools easily." Said Famous.

"Actually, you will have to fight us as well." Said a voice behind Famous.

Famous turned around to find four people standing behind him. He recognized them as Nebula members. He wasn't too sure what there names were, but that wasn't important.

"You fools want to fight me? Well, that's a mistake that you will soon regret." Famous said as he pulled out a collapsible kendo sword. He took a fighting stance, waiting for his opponents to make a move. Then it dawned on him, there were a lot of people walking around and at the moment running away. Also, if he was fighting, that meant that his navis were going to have to fight with out any battle chips.

"You four get all that?" Famous yelled at his computer screen.

"Loud and clear." Grindman answered back.

'This is going to be tough, I'm out numbered, there are a lot of civilians, and I haven't slept in three days.' Famous thought as he tried to think up a strategy. 'That's it!'

Famous then started to run toward the four Nebula members with his wooden sword raised over his head.

"Sorry, but we don't scare that easily." Said one of the nebula goons.

"Fine by me. SPEED OF THE PANTHER!" Famous yelled out as he neared the four goons. When he was only two feet away form them, he vanished right before their eyes, and reappeared behind the group.

"Hehehe, that's just what we wanted." One of the goons chuckled darkly.

"Wha-." Famous half said before he was caught in a net.

'Dammit, I forgot to check for hidden ones.'

"Hehehe, trapped just like the animal you are." One of them said to the helpless Famous.

"I don't think so, now Yuchiro!" Yelled a very failure voice. It was Chaud. After he had yelled out, six big trucks pulled up and a dimensional area formed.

"Hahaha, yea, you'll have to get through us first if you want to hurt Mr. Famous!" Yelled Lan.

"Agreed, but I doubt that you will even be able to touch us!" Yelled an aqua haired teen. It was Riaka, Famous was too sure why he was here, but he was happy to see him none the less.

"All right, lets go guys." Chaud yelled out.

"CROSS FUSSION!" All three netsavors yelled out in unison.

The tree boys inserted there synchro chips into there PETs, and were engulfed in a bright light. When the light subsided, all three of the boys had taken on the appearance of there netnavis. With an angry cry all three boys ran over to the shocked goons.

"Now things are starting to get interesting." One of the goons said.

'I'll show you interesting, Regal already knows about me, so what more damage can be done.'

"All right, lets take 'em down boys!" One of the goons yelled out.

Just then, there was another bright light, and where Famous had been trapped, there stood the same half man half panther figure from three days ago.

"Excellent, it seems that you have made our job much easier." The goon said.

All of a sudden, Famous started to cry out in pain as his whole body was electrocuted inside the net. Then, the four goons gathered around him, and in an explosion of smoke, they were gone, and they took Famous with them.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Oh snap. Wonder what will happen now. Its going to take some time to get ch. 5 up cuz I have to study and take finals this week. But the next one will be good.


	5. Captured

Hey, this is chapter 5. yay. Gota clear something up. When Famous transformed again, (after he got caught) he was going to try and cut himself out of the net, also, when he got electrocuted, he fell unconscious. Recap: Famous got an email when he was at home trying to relaxed cuz he hadn't slept in three days, he goes to down town, jacks into a street light, (the ones that light up sidewalks.) four darkloids appear and challenges him to a battle, then four Nebula goons appear and challenge Famous to an actual fight, Famous accepts, gets caught in a net, gets himself knocked unconscious, gets kidnapped (adults get kidnapped right?). **Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN/ROCKMAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR CAPCOM PLEASE DON'T SUE ME IF I FORGET SOMETHING.** Now, on with the fic.

**Famous' Secret**

**Chapter 5**

Captured

'Where am I? Those voices, who are they? This pain, where did it come from?'

Famous opened his eyes, and luckily for his glasses the people around him didn't know that he was up. He was on a floor, large metal bracelets and anklets were attached to him. They had short bulky chains attached to them and the wall behind Famous. Now he remembered. He remembered the email, the fight, the electrocution, and then nothing.

"Ah, you're awake now, it's about time." Said a man walking toward Famous.

'How does he know, maybe it's a bluff, I shouldn't respond to him.'

"Lets give up the charade Famous! I know that you are awake!" The man bellowed.

'Ok then, it's not a bluff.'

"Get up." The man ordered.

"No thanks, I like this position better." Famous said calmly, although the position he was in wasn't comfortable at all.

"I said get up NOW!" The man yelled kicking Famous very hard in the side.

Famous let out a gasp of pain as the mans foot made contact with Famous' rib cage. Famous heard a crack and new that a few of his ribs must have brook with the force of the kick. Famous, seeing that he had no choice, got up and stood before the man. Famous had at least a foot and a half on the man. But, the man had a look in his eyes and posture that made Famous' blood run cold.

"Good boy." The man teased.

Famous had to bite his lip in order to hold back the stream of swares that were coming into his mind.

"I know I am." Famous said, trying to figure out how the man reacted to different things. He was trying to find a way to get the man so mad that he would end up forgetting the situation.

"Trying to play tough guy huh? Well, I'll have you know, I know what you are trying to do, so stop it if you don't want anything bad to happen to your friends and family." The man said with a voice that sent a chill run down through Famous' spine.

"Mind telling me where this is, and while you're at it, who you are?" Famous said calmly still, not really paying the man's threat much attention.

"We're at one of Nebula's underground bases." The man said with annoyance.

"Oh, that's nice, but who are you?" Famous said as if he were board out of his mind. This made the man extremely angry.

"Keep it up, freak." The man said through gritted teeth.

"Keep what up." Famous retorted. He regretted the words instantly. The man was now furious, and took a wide metal pole off the wall and swung it at Famous' ribs. The pole made contact and Famous couldn't help but yell out in pain as his already broken ribs became more damaged. Famous started to sink down to his knees out of pain, but the man caught him by the shirt and held him up so that their eyes met.

"I'll be back in an hour. You better have a different attitude, and be ready to tell us what we want." The man hissed at Famous.

Instinctively, Famous' hand went to his blue bag that the man had neglected to remove. When his hand started to trace the bag's shaped, he noticed that he couldn't feel his PETs.

"Where are my navis!" Famous yelled, the wild look starting to come back to his face.

"Safe and sound for now." The man said evilly.

And with that the man walked away leaving Famous. But, Famous wasn't worried. He knew that the others back at HQ were already on their way. Little did the man know, every netsavior and their navis had tracking chips in them. And these chips gave off a signal so strong, it could reach space if it was in the earth's core. They would be here soon. And he would be able to get his navis back. He just hopped that they wouldn't get caught themselves.

_1hour later…_

"I hope that you have changed your attitude." The man said walking toward Famous.

"Nope." Famous said, he wasn't ready to give into the man. "hey, how long have I been here any way?"

"Nearly two days now." The man said. "no lie. See."

The man held up his PET so that Famous could see the date. Famous wasn't convinced. Something told him that he had only been here for about seven or eight hours.

"That's nice." Famous said lazily, not really caring, he was after all just trying to get the man to do something stupid to his advantage.

"We have a few questions for you to answer." The man said completely ignoring Famous' remark.

"That's nice." Famous said again.

But, before the man could say anything, there was a large explosion from up above. All the alarms were going mad. The netsavors had come. The man was furious with the pleased look on Famous' face. The man turned toward Famous and drew out a knife and started to slash at Famous. The knife mad contact with Famous' arm, and tore through his coat. Blood started to gush out of his wound, and the man walked ever closer with a test tube that one would see in a chemistry lab and held it up to the bleeding wound. The blood started to fill the tube. The man pulled it away when the bottom was half full. He stuck a cork in the tube and ran out of the room. Famous' vision started to blur form the blood loss. The last thing that he saw was Lan, Chaud, and Riaka running over to him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Ok, so i lied about it going to take some time. but, i do still have finals to be studdying for. See you next chapter.


	6. Flirting with the ex's

Hey, hears chapter 6 of my story. Recap: Famous had woken up in one of Nebula's underground bases, Famous was being really obnoxious toward this guy, Famous got himself beaten up, then he collapsed as the netsavors arrived. **Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN/ROCKMAN IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM. THAT GOES FOR THE CHARACTERS AS WELL, UNLESS IF I MADE THEM UP IN MY MIND SO THAT THE STORY MADE SENCE. **Wow, that's a long disclaimer. Now, on with the fic!

**Famous' Secret**

**Chapter 6**

Flirting with the ex's

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Two figures stood in a hospital room, listening to the constant beeping of the heart monitoring machine attached to their friend. One of the figures was a woman. She had brown hair that she wore in a messy bun, glasses, and wore a short lab coat. She was looking at the man in the hospital bed, Famous. The other person in the room was Yuchiro. When he had heard about Famous' state, he instantly called the woman, and rushed over to the hospital. The woman was none other than Makoto Aoni. Makoto had been by Famous' side for about five hours now. Neither she nor Dr. Hikari had said a word since the doctor told them that Famous' left rib cage was severely broken, and that he had lost a lot of blood. The doctor also told them that Famous was going to have to stay at the hospital for a month or two. The fact that Famous was badly injured was not what Yuchiro and Makoto were worried about. They were more worried about how Famous would react to the thought of being hospitalized for a month. This worried them because they both knew that Famous was someone that wouldn't stay in one place for too long, and also the fact that last time he was hospitalized, he tried to sneak out 67 times, and he was only their for a week.

Just to be on the safe side, Makoto had taken the liberty of attaching Famous to the hospital bed via a handcuff. Yuchiro thought that she was going a little overboard, until she reminded him how many times he had tried to sneak out in a week.

"He was a lot younger last time, he was more stubborn than he is now, do you really think that he will try to sneak out?" Yuchiro asked already knowing the answer.

"True, he was younger, but even though he looks older on the outside," Makoto begin.

"He's still a stubborn college kid on the inside?" Yuchiro finished with the hint of a question in his voice.

"Yep, and nothing that you can try to do will change that." A voice said weakly from the bed.

"Famous!" Yuchiro and Makoto cried out in surprise.

"Famous, how long have you been listening?" Yuchiro laughed, he had always fallen for Famous "Playing Possum" trick, and every now and then, Famous would be able to fool even Riaka and Chaud.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe about five minutes or so." Famous replied. Famous went to lift his hand, but found that he could only lift it up a few inches.

'Am I really that drained?'

Then he noticed that his right hand was handcuffed to the bed rail.

"Thanks for the friendship bracelet." Famous said to Yuchiro.

"I didn't do it." Yuchiro said back, "Makoto did."

At the mention of her name, all of his blood went straight to his face, but Famous was able to hid it luckily, but not quickly enough, Makoto had seen it, and she blushed a littlie as well.

"Makoto, why the hell did you handcuff me to a bed!?!" Famous said why still trying to hide his blush with fake rage.

"Well lets all try to remember how many times you tried to sneak out of the hospital last time you where here!" Makoto shot back, also trying to use fake rage to hide her blush.

Yuchiro was just watching the argument from the sidelines. He was never one to jump into an argument just for the heck of it. But while he watched Famous and Makoto fight, he could tell that they were both blushing, and he couldn't figure out why they had broken up.

"What! I'm here for at least a month!" Famous shouted when Makoto told him how long he was going to be here.

"Well, you took that as expected..." Yuchiro said quietly, and unfortunately Famous heard him and he was now dragged into the argument.

"Why the hell do they need me to stay here for a month?!?" Famous asked real rage now starting to show on his face.

"I don't know, but the doctors said that you lost a lot of blood, and that your entire left rib cage has been smashed." Yuchiro said, trying to calm his friend down so that he didn't do something stupid, and when Famous did something stupid, it was really bad.

"Well I'm not staying that long." Famous said.

"Yes you are! That's what the handcuff is for." Makoto said.

"What handcuff?" Famous asked.

"The one that's attaching you to the bed." Yuchiro said, thinking that Famous was going to do something.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" Famous said, holding up both ends of the handcuff in his left hand, a mischievous smirk across his face.

"What the how did you do that?!?" Makoto stammered.

"It was easy, if you got the fingers." Famous said, knowing that he was going to greatly regret getting his ex-girlfriend mad.

"Famous, you really should just stay put for now, you really are in no condition to being doing anything right now." Yuchiro said mater-of-factly.

"Yea Famous, besides, you need a break." Makoto said.

"True, but staying here will mean that they will eventually take blood samples." Famous said with a serious tone.

"Oh." Both Yuchiro and Makoto said, but they were each thinking of two different things.

"By the way, they haven't taken any blood samples yet, have they? Famous asked.

"No, but they were analyzing the blood back at the base, but I don't think that they will find any traces of your ability." Yuchiro said.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Makoto asked.

"She thinks I have homophobia, you know, fear of blood." Famous whispered to Yuchiro.

"So, she doesn't know." Yuchiro said.

"Doesn't have a clue." Famous said. Now, Makoto was getting realy annoyed with the two men, but at the same time, she was very curious about what they were talking about.

"What don't I have a clue about?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing." Famous said. Just then, Yuchiro's PET started to beep. It was an email from scilab saying that both he and Makoto were needed back there immediately.

"Sorry Famous, looks like we have to go now." Yuchiro said.

"Yea, and don't even think about leaving this hospital!" Makoto said in a threatening tone.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Famous replied, although he already had an escape plan all planned out in his head.

Once out side of the hospital room, Makoto started to ask Yuchiro questions about why Famous really didn't want the hospital to take blood.

"Well, it's not my thing to talk about. You'll just have to ask him." Yuchiro said.

"Well, if you won't tell me, and I know that Famous won't tell me, I'll just have to force it out of one of you sooner or later." She said. This made Yuchiro gulp, right then Makoto had reminded him of his wife when she wanted to know something that he couldn't tell her.

"I just hope that he doesn't do something stupid." Yuchiro sighed.

"Knowing him, he probably will, but maybe he will stay put for once." Makoto said hopefully.

"I highly doubt it." Yuchiro said as the two scientist walked out of the hospital.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

All right, that's chapter 6, sorry that it took awhile, I was really busy with studying for my finals, I'll start working on ch.7 today.


	7. Revilation

Hey, it's me, this is chapter 7. Sorry that the last one wasn't exciting. Recap: Famous wakes up in the hospital, his ex-girlfriend gets curious when he and Yuchiro start talking about stuff. **DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN/ROCKMAN, CAPCOM, OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.** Now, on with the fic.

Famous' Secret

Chapter 7

Revilation

_Scilab two days later._

"WARNING…WARNING…SECURITY BREACH ON SECTOR 8 …ALL NETSAVOR PERSONEL ACT IMMEDIATELY…" Said a cool female voice as red siren lights went off all over Scilabs.

"Dr. Hikari we need a dement ional area." A scientist said.

"I'm on it." Famous said as he ran out of the large room full of monitors.

"Alright, I'm going to phone Lan and tell him to tell the others to get ready for… FAMOUS!" Yuchiro yelled as he realized that his friend was here and not at the hospital like he should be. "god damn you Famous!" With that, Yuchiro tore out of the room and started to head for the DA control room.

"Fire up the generator!" Famous ordered as he ran into the control room. The scientists in there looked pretty surprised to see Famous, but did as he said anyway.

"Famous what the hell are you doing here!" Yuchiro said as he burst into the room as the DA went up.

"My job, I suggest that you get back to doing yours." Famous said coolly.

"Famous you shouldn't be here, you're in no condition to be moving around." Yuchiro said.

"I'm fine, my side doesn't even hurt any more." Famous replied.

"Really." Yuchrio said. He then walked up to Famous' left side, and poked his rib cage. Famous doubled over in pain, just like Yuchiro had expected.

Famous was about to say something, but he didn't get a chance when Raika came crashing into the room followed by Videoman who slowly walked into the room.

"Raika, you ok?" Famous said as he and Yuchiro ran over to half conscious teen.

"Famous…he said something…about an island…" Raika said, he then went unconscious and defused from his netnavi Searchman.

At first Famous was confused, and then he realized what Raika had said.

"Hehe, for a famous commander, he wasn't too much trouble. Now, I can do what I have to with out interference." Videoman said as he walked up to Yuchiro. "Now then, I have a little request for you Famous."

"Get away from him!" Famous yelled at Videoman.

"Only if you do what we want." Videoman said calmly.

"Yea, well too bad, I'm no dog!" Famous yelled as he lunged himself at Videoman.

"Like to play dirty eh, well so do I" Videoman yelled as he held a cyber sword up to Yuchiro's neck, "you will lead us to the Renok islands, and to your people, or else Dr. Hikari gets it!"

"Why the hell would I ever do that, how do you even know about the islands?" Famous demanded.

"Blood can tell you a lot about a person." Videoman said.

"When did you ever get my blood?" Famous asked.

"When we were holding you captive." Videoman replied.

_Dammit, that's what I was afraid of…but still, the waters surrounding the islands is rough it would take a native to be able to survive them, there's no way I'm showing them the way, but if I don't, he'll kill Yuchiro, what to do? That's it!_

"Sure, I'll show you the way to the islands, but I'll need two days before I do so." Famous said.

"Very well, we will be back here in two days, and you better still be here." Videoman said.

"Fine." Famous replied. And with that Videoman logged out, and the dimensional area fell.

Famous walked over to where Raika was and checked his vitals. When he was convinced that Raika was ok, he walked over to Yuchiro.

"Make sure that he gets medical attention. I'll be back later, I have to go and warn them, cover for me will you?" Famous said in a sad tone.

"Famous, you aren't really going to do this are you?" Yuchiro asked quietly.

"I have no other choice, besides, if I can get to them first, we'll be able to bring down a large part of Nebula." Famous said.

"Yea, well you aren't even healed yet, you can't go by yourself." Yuchiro said.

"Let me guess, you're coming along, and there's nothing I can do about it?" Famous said.

"Yes, that's what friends do you know; besides you've helped me out a bunch of times. It's about time that I started to pay you back." Yuchiro said.

They then headed toward the Dentech port, after making sure the Raika was in good hands, rented a boat and started to head out toward the Renok islands.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ok, that's chapter 7 done. Now for chapter 8. I know that this chapter took some time, but I was having trouble getting to a computer. Hope you enjoyed it.


	8. The Renoke Islands

Hi, I know that its been a long time since I last updated, but you know, it's summer and for some strange reason, all the computers that I can get to hate me…oh well, well here's chapter 8. RECAPE: Famous escaped from the hospital, Nebula knows about the islands, Nebula is forcing Famous to show them the way to the islands, and now Famous and Yuchiro are heading out towards the island. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN/ROCKMAN, ANY OF THE CARACTERS, UNLESS I MADE THEM UP, OR CAPCOM, ALTHOUGH THAT WOULD BE PREATY SWEET.**

**Famous' Secret**

**Chapter 8**

**The Renoke Islands**

"Famous, do you even know where you're going?" Asked Yuchiro as Famous randomly drove the little white speed boat that they had rented. The boat didn't look like much; it was sleek with two leather seats and a wooden steering wheel.

"Of corse I know where we are going, we're heading toward the island." Famous replied.

"I know that, but do you know how to get there?" Yuchiro asked, now getting worried that they were going to get lost. He knew that Famous usually liked to just wing it when it came to directions.

"Yea, see look over there, that's the first of the surrounding whirlpools." Famous said pointing over toward a large swirling depression in the water. It was about 20 feet in diameter, and the force from it was starting to pull on the little boat.

"What do you mean by the first?" Yuchiro asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Well, the entire island is surrounded by whirlpools, that one's pretty small compared to the others, hope this boat can handle it." Famous said.

"Me too." Said Yuchiro quietly.

About twenty minutes later a large wave crashed against the side of the boat almost knocking Yuchiro over board. Then, an even bigger wave hit the boat, almost capsizing it.

"We're nearly there now!" Famous yelled over his shoulder to Yuchiro who was holding on to the side of the boat for dear life.

"That's good!" He yelled back, but was then hit squarely in the head by a monstrous wave. The wave knocked him unconscious, and then another wave hit and the force flung him over board.

"YUCHIRO!" Famous yelled as he saw his friend fall into the water. "Jack in Kendoman Power up! Keep her steady!" Famous ordered his centavo, then he jumped into the water and started to try to swim toward Yuchiro, but his jacket was weighing him down so he ripped it off, and was able to get a hold of Yuchiro before he went under. Another wave came crashing down and brought Famous under. He couldn't tell what way was up or down, and to top things off, he had lost his grip on Yuchiro. His lungs were burring as he was pushed around in the water. Then out of no where, he was lifted out of the water. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was atop a blue whale, and next to the whale, he saw a dolphin with Yuchiro on its back.

"That was a stupid move you tried to pull there." The whale said to Famous in a deep male voice.

"Yea, I know, but thanks for the save father." Famous said with a sigh of relief. The whale that he was on top of was not a true whale at all, it was his father. They had arrived at the Renok islands. He only got a quick glance at the shore line before the pain coming from his broken ribs made him pass out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ushitaka…Ushitaka…" said a voice.

_Who's calling me…where am I…YUCHIRO! _

"YUCHIRO!" Famous yelled as sat up, but he knew that it was a bad move as he started to feel pain in his chest.

"Your friend is alright, he woke up just a little while ago." Said a woman who was standing over Famous. She was tall and had almond brown hair that was braided into a long single braid. Famous was in a small single roomed hut, he was lying on a grass mat. All around him there were things cooking. He was in a medical hut.

"Sister?" Famous asked cautiously. "Is it you?"

"Yep, when you left for the lands, I became a healer. Ushitaka, what are you doing here, and why did you bring that man with you, Father is not happy with you right now." She said in a concerned tone.

"He's a friend of mine, we can trust him. Where is he right now?" Famous asked, dreading the answer."

"Father had him locked in the punishment cage." She said. "Don't worry; he's safe from punishment though. Now, why have you returned?"

"I have to go talk to Father now. Please forgive me Yuki." Famous said as he got up and walked out of the medical hut. When he walked outside he saw many other identical huts, all made out of thick branches tied together by vines. There were narrow dirt worn paths that led to the entrances of the huts, and led to other places on the island. Famous walked down one of the paths until he reached a much larger hut. This hut was about three times bigger then the others, both in length and width. He walked inside and saw a man with jet black hair pulled into a ponytail talking with another man who was about a foot shorter. The hut only had one room. Famous walked up to the black haired man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, it's you Ushitaka; it's good to see that you are feeling better." Said the man.

"Release my friend Father, he means us no harm. He has protected our secret for years." Famous said to the man.

"So, what brings you back home son?" His father asked, ignoring Famous' request.

"Our island has been discovered, an evil organization called Nebula will be coming here in two days, and they are forcing me to show them the way. If we start now, we can fight against them, but only if you release my friend." Famous said in a serious tone.

"How did they find out?" His father asked, the color drained from his face.

"They analyzed my blood and traced my origin."

"And you allowed them to do this?"

"I was unaware of it until recently."

"Two days you say?"

"Yes."

"They will not reach the island, even if you are showing them the way, you couldn't even get here on your own."  
"Shosai, the sky lookers have spotted a large object heading toward the island, there are more than one." Said a middle aged man with white hair.

"You traitor! You led the humans right to us!" Shosai yelled at his son.

"Father I swear that I did not know that we were being followed, but me and my friend, Yuchiro Hikari, will help protect the island." Famous said, hoping that his father would see the reason in his words.

"Release the prisoner and bring him to me!" Shosai yelled out. Seconds later, two muscular men were leading Yuchiro through the door that Famous had come in and shoved him to the ground.

"Hey!" Famous yelled at the two men, ready to attack them.

"Silence!" Shosai yelled. "You, human, your name is Hikari?"

"Yes." Yuchiro answered.

"And you have kept our secret safe, it was not you who has betrayed our location to your kind then?" Shosai asked while holding Yuchiro by the scruff of his shirt.

"I have told no one about your people sir." Yuchiro replied calmly.

"You two will help fight the outsiders off, then I will think of a reasonable punishment for you Ushitaka." Shosai said before turning and walking away.

"Dicow, spread the news that any one who is marked must fight, and all those unable to fight or are not marked must go and seek shelter." Famous said to one of the men who had brought Yuchiro in.

"Yes my lord, but, what about the women?" Dicow asked Famous.

"If they can fight, then they will." Famous replied.

"Understood." The man replied. He then walked out of the hut.

"Can you fight Yuchiro?" Famous asked. He had never really thought Yuchiro as the kind of person who would know how to fight.

"Of course I can fight, just give me a bow staff and I'll be good to go." He said with confidence.

"Alright then, lets go and see what we're up against." Famous said before running out of the hut and looking up at the sky. What he saw drained all the color out of his face. There were eight large cargo air ships heading for the island, and in between them there were about ten fighter jets, and in the see, there was one large battle ship. They were all black in color, with the purple insignia for Nebula. The battle ship was just plowing thru the whirl pools that had almost claimed Famous' and Yuchiro's life. There were screams of panic all around them. People were running in all directions to try and hide to the alien objects coming towards them. But at the sound of a roar, every one stopped and looked toward the source. Up on top of a large rock there stood a brown lion with a black main.

"Now is not the time to panic, listen to what my son has to say." Shosai said to the group of people, "Ushitaka, come and speak, give us direction."

Famous gave a low bow to the lion and walked up toward the rock.

"Listen up, they are coming by land and air, so all those who can fly, go and try to stop the ones up in the sky, all those who live in the sea, go and try to stop that ship before it gets here, and for those of us who live on the land will stay here and take out the ones who don't get stopped." Famous yelled out to the crowed of people. All around them, the people started to transform into different half human half animal creatures. The ones that could fly took off and started to fly toward the planes, and the sea creatures started to head toward the ship, and the land creatures started to run toward different towers armed with catapults. Famous knew that a major battle was about to start, and only hoped that it would end well for them.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Well it took some time, but chapter 8 is finally up (I was on vacation with no internet, and when I did have internet, it wasn't working) I'll start chapter 9 as soon as possible. Please read and review.


	9. The battle of battles

Hey, it's me again, sorry that it's taken so long to put the last chapter on. I can't believe this is the last chapter, and I know that it was the best, but then again, it was my first story. So lets do a recap for the whole story…RECAP: famous has been hiding a lot from his friends. Turns out he is able to change into half creatures, lives on an island called Renoke, he has a family their, and now nebula has found out about it so Regal has sent some of his goons to capture the people of the island. Now it is up to Yuchiro, who actually has a strong fighting history, and famous to team up with the island people and protect every one. **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE ISLAND, AND THAT'S IT. **

**Famous' Secret**

**Chapter 9**

**The battle of battles**

All around them, there where bright lights as the island people transformed into their beasts. Famous had also transformed too, this time choosing the wolf form. As with the panther, his hair seemed to spread out around his body, this time instead of black fur, the fur was pure white. His shirt had ripped off reveling many scars. And just like last time, his glasses had been blown off, this time reveling blood red eyes.

"Yuchiro, you ready for this." Famous yelled over all the noises of commands being shouted out.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Yuchiro replied.

KABOOM…

Out of no where, there was a large explosion in the sky as one nebula's air ships exploded. Famous wasn't to sure how that had happened, until he saw a small white fighter jet zooming around all over the place. Then a large shadow appeared over head. When famous looked up, he saw that it was another air ship, but this one was different for the others. It was much larger than the nebula ships, and painted of the hull was the net savior symbol, some how the others had found the island. Another bang coming from the water showed a large group of island people bringing the big ship down to a watery grave. Then, every thing seemed to slow down, one of the nebula air ships had made to the island, and hundreds of goons where running toward the land group. Famous gave out a howl that was returned by every one as they all ran toward the oncoming force. When the two groups met, all hell broke loose. One moment Famous was fighting against three people, and then he noticed Yuchiro and Chaud next to him helping him fight. While they were fighting, more explosions could be heard as Riaka took out the last of the plains. Distracted by the explosion, Famous' opponent found an opining and stabbed Famous in the back, barley missing his heart. Famous felt the searing pain rushing through his body. A red fog started to spread around his vision, and a million instincts started to take over. His opponent delivered another blow, this time to Famous' shoulder. The pain was unbearable. Famous fell on all fours, shaking violently. Then the same blinding light surrounded him, this time, the energy was so concentrated that it shoot a pillar of light up into the sky. Strong winds whipped around blowing the weak huts over. Then, out of the light a wolf, as white as snow with three tails, stood before every one. The wolf was twice the size of a normal wolf. It was looking at the goons with a deathly glare. Then, the blood that had been shed all over the island started to collect above the wolf, twisting and turning in mid air. Then, without moving a muscle, the blood took the shape of a dragon with eight heads. The dragon swept over the island killing all the goons. Then there was a bright light, and the next thing that they all saw was Famous laying motionless where the wolf had been.

_Three days later…_

_Famous' Thoughts (If you have ever seen scrubs it's like when JD subs every thing up)_

Three days have passed since the incident at the island. Turns out that no one died; there were only a few injuries. Things have returned to normal back at work, well as normal as they get. I'm sill not to sure where that wolf came from, but I'm glad that it did. Turns out that Chaud had called up Raika and had convinced him to visit, poor kid, had no idea what he was getting talked into. I think that I'll start using my powers more often now, I'll just have to be careful about who sees me. Well, hopefully now things will be quiet for awhile. Oh well, better go and see why Chaud is chasing Lan again.

**THE END**

Well, that's the end of my story, thank you all for reading it. I'm thinking of writing a squeal, but only if I get requests to do so. I would like to thank Serenade of Light, Joseph122591, MarshmellowDragon, and Random Irony, thank you to you all for reviewing my story, and for those of you who haven't, I would like to hear what you thought of the story. Well, I guess this is good buy for now.

P.S. sorry that the last chapter was this short

Hawkman714


End file.
